Satu Hari
by NHL-chan
Summary: Satu hari, singkat memang, tapi sangat berarti bagi mereka. Author sucks at summary. Special for HTNH/NHTD SY. Fic angst pertama author yang sama sekali tidak sedih dan sarat akan kesalahan, warning inside. Dedicated to all NHL, RnR/CnC/Flame, please!


**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Satu Hari by NHL-chan_**

**_Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, fic angst pertama yang sama sekali tidak sedih dan sarat akan kesalahan__, etc._**

**_A NaruHina fanfiction_**

**_Special for Hari Tragedi NaruHina/NaruHina Tragedy Day Second Year_**

**_Don't like? Don't read!_**

Normal POV

"Hey, cepat, CEPAT! Nyawa gadis ini ada di tangan kita sekarang!" perintah seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang panjang diikat dua. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dokter wanita tadi berlari menuju ruang operasi yang ada di ujung koridor lantai satu Konoha International Hospital. Di sebelah dokter tersebut, ada sebuah tempat tidur yang lazim ada di rumah sakit, tempat tidur itu di dorong beberapa suster yang juga sedang berlari dengan wajah khawatir. Di atas tempat tidur itu, terbaring lemah seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo, wajah gadis tersebut sangatlah pucat, nafasnya 'pun tidak teratur. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut sweater tebal dan celana panjang. Padahal sekarang adalah musim dingin, sekarang 'pun sedang terjadi badai salju yang lumayan besar. tetapi tubuh gadis itu sangatlah panas, peluh tak kunjung berhenti mengucur dari kening gadis manis itu. Di belakang para suster, ada beberapa orang yang ikut mendorong tempat tidur itu, seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang, pemuda berambut panjang cokelat diikat, dan seorang pria dewasa berwajah sangar yang sudah berusia sekitar 45 tahunan. Ketiga orang itu mempunyai warna mata yang sama persis, _amethyst_.

BRAK!

Pintu ruang operasi dibuka dengan sangat kencang oleh dokter wanita tadi. Di dalam ruangan operasi, sudah ada lima orang dokter yang sudah siap melakukan kegiatan operasi.

"Sebelah sini, Tsunade-sama," ucap salah seorang dokter yang ada di ruangan operasi tersebut. Segera, dokter wanita yang dipanggil 'Tsunade' itu menuju tempat yang dimaksud dokter tadi. Ruangan itu penuh dengan alat-alat medis. Lampunya 'pun tidak terlalu terang, bahkan terkesan gelap. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dokter pria mendekati gadis kecil tadi yang hendak memasuki ruang operasi tadi dan berkata "Gomen, kalian tidak boleh memasuki ruangan operasi. Silahkan menunggu di luar," perintah seorang dokter pria berambut hitam dikuncir tadi singkat pada gadis kecil itu yang sepertinya salah satu anggota keluarga gadis tadi.

"Ta-tapi..."

BRAK!

Terlambat. Pintu ruang operasi itu kembali ditutup. Lampu yang bertuliskan 'Sedang operasi' di atas pintu menyala. Terdengar suara helaan nafas yang sarat akan rasa kekhawatiran meluncur dari bibir mungil si gadis kecil berambut panjang tadi.

'Nee-san...' batin gadis kecil itu. Pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri cukup jauh dari pintu ruang operasi berkata pada gadis kecil tadi "Sudahlah Hanabi, sebaiknya kita tunggu di sini," suara baritone sang pemuda menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Hanabi pun hanya bisa menuruti perkataan sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga. Pria sangar yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun hanya bisa terduduk di salah satu kursi tunggu bercat putih bersih yang ada di sana. Suasana koridor yang cukup mencekam ditambah dinginnya musim dingin yang sangat menusuk menambah suasana muram di sana. Hanabi berkali-kali harus merapatkan jaketnya jika tidak ingin kedinginan. Pakaian hangat yang mereka kenakan tidak juga cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Tetapi mereka terlihat tidak peduli. Yang mereka nantikan saat ini adalah berkhirnya operasi yang sedang dilakukan para tim medis pada salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, sekaligus pewaris klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Nah, ini sarapannya. Makan yang banyak, ya! Aku tinggal dulu," ucap seorang suster sebelum meninggalakan seorang pasien yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Ha'i," ucap si pasien. Pasien itu segera mengambil mangkuk berisi makanan yang tadi dibawakan oleh suster.

"Hah, bubur lagi, bubur lagi. Apakah tidak ada makanan lain di rumah sakit? Padahal, aku 'kan ingin makan ramen," gerutu si pasien.

Tok, tok tok

"Masuk," ucap si pasien. Pintu 'pun terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven memasuki kamar inap si pasien. Pemuda itu menenteng sebuah kantung plastik yang sepertinya berisikan buah-buahan segar.

"Ohayou, Dobe. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap si pemuda.

"Sudah baik. Wah, apakah buah itu untukku?" ucap si pasien yang dipanggil 'Dobe' oleh si pemuda.

"Hn,"

"Yay, makasih Teme...!"

"Hn,"

'Huh, apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?' gerutu si pasien dalam hati.

"Oh, ia, kau sudah dengar beritanya?" tanya si pasien.

"Belum, berita apa?"

"Ya ampun, hal ini sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan orang-orang di rumah sakit. Katanya, pewaris Hyuuga masuk rumah sakit. Kabarnya, ia terkena penyakit parah. Kata dokter, kesempatannya untuk hidup tinggal 10%, kasihan dia. Seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya," ucap si pasien panjang lebar.

"Hn,"

"Uhh, TEME! Aku sudah bicara panjang lebar, kau malah hanya menjawab 'Hn'?" teriak si pasien seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda raven yang dipanggilnya 'Teme' tadi mengunakan jari telunjuknya. Tetapi, si pemuda raven terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hah, lupakan!" sepertinya si pasien sudah mulai kesal, tapi lagi-lagi si pemuda raven tidak peduli, pemuda raven itu hanya diam terduduk di pinggir kasur si pasien seraya memandang keluar melalui jendela yang ada di kamar inap si pasien.

'Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak...' batin si pemuda raven-Sasuke Uchiha dalam hati. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris keluarga Uchiha. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan tubuh yang proporsional membuatnya diidolakan ribuan wanita di seluruh dunia. Maklum, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat terkenal, ayah Sasuke-Fugaku Uchiha memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik nomer satu di dunia, yakni Sharingan Elechtric. Tak heran jika anggota-anggotanya memiliki ribuan fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

"Teme? Oi, Teme! Kau tidak apa-apa?" si pasien mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke. Sontak, hal itu membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"I-ia, aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto," jawab Sasuke sedikit tergagap. Si pasien sedikit melongo mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Eh, tumben kau memanggilku seperti itu, biasanya kau hanya memanggilku 'baka' atau 'dobe'. Ada apa Sasuke? Ada masalah?" tanya si pasien-Naruto Namikaze agak cemas, tidak biasanya sahabat baiknya ini seperti ini. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga dianugerahi wajah tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, Namikaze. Keluarganya juga memiliki perusahaan baja nomer satu di dunia, Namikaze Steel. Perusahaan Uchiha-Namikaze sudah lama bekerja sama, mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Naruto dan Sasuke 'pun sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berumur 4 tahun.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau harus istirahat Naruto, aku pergi dulu," jawab Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih terheran-heran dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

'Dia kenapa?' batin Naruto cemas. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak sampai tengah hari, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bubur yang diberikan suster ataupun buah-buahan yang diberikan Sasuke. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanyalah satu, vonis dokter yang baru saja diberikan padanya satu jam yang lalu sebelum Sasuke menjenguknya tadi.

Flashback

_"Hmm? Untuk apa Shizune nee-chan ke sini?" tanya Naruto pada seorang dokter yang baru saja memasuki ruangan inapnya._

_"Umm...begini Naruto, hasil pemerikaanmu sudah keluar," jawab dokter wanita yang bernama Shizune tadi._

_"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruto antusias. Terlihat, raut wajah Shizune berubah, menampakkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam._

_"Naruto, kau harus tabah, ya. Dokter memvonismu..." ucapan Shizune terpotong, digantikan oleh suara isakan tangis dari dokter berparas manis ini._

_"Nee-chan, aku sudah siap, bacakan vonisnya," ucap Naruto yakin, meskipun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Naruto sadar, dia harus kuat demi orang-orang yang dia sayangi._

_"Kau divonis...menderita leukemia," terkejut, sedih, senang. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Terkejut karena divonis menderita penyakit mematikan, sedih karena dia sadar, leukemia itu bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja, dan senang, karena dengan ini, rasa penasarannya akan penyakit apa yang dia derita musnah sudah._

_"Terlebih lagi..." ucapan Shizune kembali terpotong, sungai kecil sudah terbentuk di wajahnya. Selama ini, Naruto selalu ramah pada siapa saja, termasuk penghuni rumah sakit, hal ini membuat siapa saja yang mengenal Naruto pasti akan menangis mendengar apa yang terjadi pada pemuda beriris blue sapphire ini, termasuk Shizune._

_"Kau... juga terkena kanker otak stadium akhir!" _

_DUAR!_

_ Dunia dan seisi-isinya serasa hancur, mengubur Naruto yang masih berada di atasnya._

_"A-apa?"_

_"Hiks...tabah, ya...hiks...Na-naruto," Shizune merengkuh tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, meskipun mereka belum lama berkenalan. Shizune dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar, terdengar suara isakan tangis yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Siapapun yang mendengar isakan tangis yang sangat menyayat hati ini pasti akan ikut menangis, tak terkecuali Shizune._

_"Lalu, apakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengetahuinya?"_

_"Be-belum, hiks...,"  
><em>

_"Be-begitu, ya? Terima kasih," ucap Naruto lirih. Shizune sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ucapan Naruto tadi seakan-akan hidupnya sudah hampa, sudah tidak ada artinya. Seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, Shizune mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati, setelah mendengar perkataan Shizune, Naruto 'pun tak sadarkan diri._

Flashback : Of

"Bodoh, jangan bersedih terus..." suara seorang pria membangukan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Nii-san,"

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya, sabar, ya..." nii-san Naruto-Kyuubi Namikaze mengelus puncak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?" ucap Naruto sangat pelan, bahkan hingga menyerupai bisikan.

"Sudah, tumpahkan semuanya, semua kesedihanmu. Kalau kau terus bersedih, kondisimu akan semakin memburuk. Waktu itu kau pernah bilang, sesulit apapun keadan yang kau alami, kau tidak akan menangis lagi. Sudah, jangan bersedih terus, kau 'kan laki-laki, masa' laki-laki menangis?" nasihat Kyuub. Naruto hanya dapat terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuubi, setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sang kakak di penghujung hidupnya. Cukup, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Naruto.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

CKLEK

"Fuah..." terlihat seorang dokter berambut merah muda sebahu keluar dari pintu ruang operasi seraya mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nee-chan? Bagaimana? Cepat jawab!" tanya gadis kecil itu-Hanabi Hyuuga bertubi-tubi.

"Begini, keadaan kakakmu lumayan...parah,"

"A-apa?" kedua mata amethyst Hanabi membulat. Tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Tumor yang ada di perutnya sudah kami angkat, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" giliran si pemuda-Neji Hyuuga yang angkat bicara.

"Muncul beberapa tumor baru yang jauh lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Pertumbuhan tumor itu juga sangatlah cepat, harus secepatnya dioperasi. Karena jika tidak...nyawa kakakmu akan terancam," Pria sangar tadi-Hyuuga Hiashi 'pun langsung kaget bukan main mendengar perkataan si dokter.

"La-lalu, apa masalahnya? Jika kakakku sudah dioperasi, dia ti-tidak akan kenapa-napa, 'kan?" ucap Hanabi agak terbata.

"Masalahnya...keadaan kakakmu saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan operasi, jadi...jika kakakmu keadaannya tidak juga pulih sampai besok malam, saya tidak yakin..." raut wajah kesedihan terpampang jelas di wajah cantik si dokter tadi. Kaki Hanabi langsung lemas, tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Lain halnya dengan Neji, dia terlihat sangat frustasi, kedua mutiara amethyst-nya sudah berkaca-kaca, tapi setidaknya dia terlihat lebih tegar dari Hanabi.

"Dan meskipun operasi bisa dilaksanakan...kemungkinan berhasilnya operasi hanya 15%. Ditambah thalasemianya...,"

Tap, tap, tap.

Suara langkah Hiashi bergema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Si dokter tadi hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah Hiashi. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah kaki Hiashi mengantarnya menuju taman rumah sakit. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi, adalah terdengarnya suara-suara 'aneh' dari tempat taman itu.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ka-kau pasti bercanda 'kan?"

"Maafkan kami, nyonya Namikaze," ucap Shizune lirih.

"Tidak mungkin, hiks, tidak mungkin..." air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kushina Namikaze-ibu Naruto.

"Benarkah tak ada cara lain?" tanya Minato Namikaze-ayah Naruto. Shizune hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Minato tadi. Tangis Kushina langsung pecah seketika, biasanya Kushina adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar, meskipun diterpa masalah yang berat sekalipun, dia tidak pernah menangis. Baru kali ini, Kushina menangis histeris, Minato 'pun terihat terpukul sekali mendengar penuturan Shizune tadi.

"Sebaiknya, besok anda berdua terus menemaninya seharian. Ka-karena, besok adalah...hari terakhirnya..." Shizune hanya bisa menunduk saat mengatakannya. Suasana di ruangan kerja Shizune benar-benar diliputi duka. Kushina masih tak henti-hentinya menangis, orang tua mana yang tidak menangis mendengar anak semata wayangnya akan meninggal besok?

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Kami akan menemaninya sampai detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Ka-kami permisi dulu," ucap Minato sebelum keluar dari ruangan Shizune bersama Kushina.

"Haah..." hela Shizune.

"Kenapa, ya orang baik selalu meninggal cepat?" gumam Shizune pelan, entah pada siapa. Penyakit Naruto memanglah sudah parah, sudah terlambat dan tidak bisa disembuhkan. Baik Shizune maupun dokter-dokter yang lain sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil. Selama ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang sakit, selalu tersenyum dan tertawa pada siapapun. Sungguh sebuah hal yang mengejutkan kalau dia sedang sakit parah.

Tok, tok, tok

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Shizune. Sebisa mungkin, Shizune menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan orang lain.

"Shizune-senpai, anda dipanggil Tsunade-sama," ucap suster wanita yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan Shizune.

"O-oh, baiklah. Aku segera ke sana," Sesegera mungkin, Shizune pergi menuju ke ruang Tsunade yang ada di lantai dua.

"Permisi, ini aku, Shizune,"

"Masuk,"

"Untuk apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku," tanya Shizune penasaran.

"Begini, kau pasti sudah dengar tentang pewaris Hyuuga itu 'kan? Aku ingin, Naruto menghiburnya. Keadaannya agak gawat, harus segera dioperasi. Tapi, keadaannya buruk, dia mengalami depresi karena ibunya belum lama ini meninggal. Jadi, biar-,"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Naruto," ucap Shizune sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian di ruangannya.

"Anak itu, aku belum selesai bicara, dia sudah pergi. Benar-benar..." Tsunade hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Shizune yang menurutnya mirip dengan anak-anak.

'Hah, Naruto...'

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Umm, begitu. Baiklah, antarkan aku ketempat-nnggg siapa tadi namanya? Hinata, yak Hinata!" ucap Naruto bersemangat disertai cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Ia, semangati dia seharian ini, ya!" ucap Shizune riang. Padahal, hatinya sudah menangis saat ini. Meskipun ajal hampir menjemput Naruto, dia masih mau tersenyum dan membantu orang lain.

"Baiklah, dia ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di kamar nomer 156 lantai tiga,"

"Eh? EEH? Kamar angker itu?" Shizune 'pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hii...bukannya kata orang-orang di sana ada Sadako, ya?" ucap Naruto takut seraya membayangkan rupa Sadako yang memang sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi 'kecantikannya'.

"Haduh, masa' anak 16 tahun masih percaya begituan? Sudah, ayo cepat temui Hinata!" Shizune mendorong Naruto sampai Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ia, ia," ucap Naruto pasrah sambil mengelus-elus hidung mancungnya yang baru saja mencium mesra lantai koridor rumah sakit.

'Huh, Shizune nee-chan tega sekali. Bisa-bisa hidungku jadi hancur, deh. Ngomong-ngomong, kamar Hinata di mana, ya? Nngg...152, 154, ah! 157! Ini dia kamarnya!'

"Ohayou, Hinata? Bukakan pintunya, dong!" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Berharap sang empunya kamar membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Ma-masuk saja, tidak dikunci 'kok," jawab seseorang dari dalam kamar tadi.

CKLEK

"Ohayou Hina-GYAAA! SADAKOO!" Naruto berteriak histeris melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat dan poni yang menutupi matanya. Rambutnya yang lurus sepinggang dan sedikit acak-acakan menambah kesan menyeramkan pada imej gadis tadi.

"E-eh? Sadako? Di mana?" gadis yang ada di dalam kamar tadi terlihat terkejut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar inapnya.

"Oh, kamu Hinata? Aku kira Sada-" ucapan Naruto terpotong, matanya membelalak sebentar.

"Ng? Sadako? Aku mirip Sadako, ya?" Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. Jari-jari lentiknya menyisir rambutnya yang tadi berantakan. Saat rambutnya sudah rapih, imej Sadako yang tadi menempel padanya hilang sudah, digantikan imej wanita cantik nan anggun.

'Kami-sama, dia cantik sekali...' batin Naruto terpana. Hinata sedikit heran karena Naruto tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan memandang lekat wajahnya. Hinata sendiri tidak bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas, karena tempat Naruto berdiri saat ini cukup jauh dari ranjang Hinata dan tidak terekspos sinar matahari. Setelah hening sebentar, Naruto mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ma-maaf! Habisnya, saat aku melihatmu, ponimu yang panjang menutupi wajahmu, sih. Aku jadi mengiramu Sadako, deh. Maaf, ya," ucap Naruto salah tingkah seraya melangkah menuju ranjang Hinata dan duduk di sana.

"Ti-tidak a-pa-apa" ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi kau tidak gagap ya? Sekarang 'kok jadi gagap, sih?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran dengan perubahan gaya bicara Hinata yang tadinya biasa saja jadi sedikit malu-malu.

Hinata hanya menunduk menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto kini terlihat amat jelas dan kian dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Semburat-semburat merah kini mulai terlihat menghiasi pipi _chubby_ Hinata, menambah kesan imut pada gadis berambut indigo ini.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Sontak Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat menunduk. Hinata baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, tetapi suaranya sedikit tercekat di tenggorokannya. Iris _amethyst-_nya tepat menatap iris _blue sapphire_ Naruto yang bersinar diterpa sinar mentari yang mengintip dari celah-celah gorden kamar Hinata. Rona merah yang tadinya masih berupa semburat-semburat tipis di pipi Hinata kini kian menjadi-jadi, wajah Hinata sekarang sudah semerah tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke.

"Eh? Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah! Kau sakit? Di sebelah mana sakitnya? Aku panggilkan dokter, ya?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghujam Hinata, telapak tangan Naruto sudah menempel di kening Hinata, guna mengecek seberapa panasnya tubuh Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, Na-naruto-san"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah. Eh? Tunggu dulu, kau tahu namaku?"

"I-ia, Shizune-san sudah memberitahuku,"

"Oh, begitu. Jangan panggil aku 'Naruto-san', dong! Panggil 'Naruto' atau 'Naruto-kun' saja, sepertinya kita seumuran, OK?" ujar Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"I-ia Naruto-kun..." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencubit pipinya, tak terkecuali Naruto. Tapi Naruto sadar diri kalau mereka baru berkenalan, jadi Naruto urungkan niatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Ba-baik. Na-naruto-kun sendiri ba-bagaimana?"

"Baik, kok!" ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Oh, baguslah," Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Anu, u-untuk apa Naruto-kun ke sini?"

"Lho? Shizune nee-chan belum memberitahumu?" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini! Boleh 'kan?"

"Te-tentu saja,"

"..."

"..."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, masing-masing mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hinata..." Naruto membuka suara.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau besedih?"

"Da-dari mana Naruto-kun tahu?"

"Shizune nee-chan," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Be-begini, belum lama ini, Okaa-san meninggal. Aku belum rela, setiap hari aku selalu menangis, sehingga kesehatanku menurun. Aku juga sudah dengar dari dokter, aku harus segera dioperasi pengangkatan tumor. Tapi, tubuhku ini lemah sejak kecil, ditambah lagi aku depresi ditinggal Okaa-san," terang Hinata panjang lebar, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kata dokter, kalau keadaanku belum juga pulih sampai nanti malam, nyawaku terancam. Aku sudah tak punya harapan untuk hidup," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum pahit. Hinata sudah sangat berutus asa, harapannya untuk hidup sudah tinggal setitik.

"Jangan menyerah dulu! Meskipun hanya 1%, harapanmu untuk hidup masih ada! Okaa-sanmu juga pasti sedih melihatmu begini. Kau tidak mau melihat Okaa-sanmu sedih, 'kan?" Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Nah, kalau begitu jangan sedih lagi! Kondisimu harus pulih hari ini, supaya nanti malam kau bisa menjalani operasi. Berbeda denganku, kau masih punya harapan untuk hidup, meskipun hanya 10%,"

"A-apa maksud perkataan Naruto-kun? Apanya yang berbeda?" selidik Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh, ia. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian.

"Be-belum,"

"Wah, sama denganku. Kita kantin rumah sakit, yuk!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Ta-tapi, kita masih belum boleh makan sembarangan,"

"Tenang saja, kantin rumah sakit makanannya sehat semua, kok! Ayo!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata mengikutinya.

"Na-naruto-kun, tu-tunggu aku,"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Hihihi, benarkah?"

"Ya! Karena itu dia selalu kabur saat jam olahraga, hahaha," Naruto tertawa lepas, sama halnya dengan Hinata. Baru kali ini Hinata tertawa lepas seperti saat ini. Tak jarang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka menatap mereka heran. Toh, Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tak peduli, mereka tetap saja bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

"Oh, ia. Katanya kamar inap yang kau tempati itu angker, lho. Mau kuceritakan kisahnya tidak?" tanya Naruto seraya memasang tampang horror. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Naruto 'pun mengambil nafas sejenak dan memulai ceritanya.

"Dulu, kamar yang kau tempati adalah kamar mayat. Pernah suatu hari ada wanita yang kecelakaan, wanita itu berambut cokelat panjang sepinggang. Kalau tidak salah nama wanita itu adalah Yakumo. Mobil yang ditumpanginya menabrak kereta listrik yang sedang melintas. Konon, mayat Yakumo itu di simpan di kamar mayat rumah sakit ini. Sudah tiga minggu mayat Yakumo berada di sana, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun keluarganya yang datang mengambilnya. Akhirnya, mayat Yakumo itu dikremasi oleh pihak rumah sakit dan abunya disebar di sekitar tempat kecelakaannya," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Hinata mulai ketakutan mendengar kisah yang diceritakan Naruto.

"Tak lama setelah itu, kamar mayat itu dibongkar dan dijadikan kamar pasien. Kata suster-suster rumah sakit ini, setiap malam Rabu, dari dalam kamar itu muncul suara kereta api dan suara wanita yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Tak jarang pada pagi harinya, ada beberapa helai rambut panjang dan bercak-bercak darah di kamar itu. Bahkan sebulan yang lalu, roh Yakumo menampakkan diri sedang berjalan di koridor lantai tiga dan sedang duduk di ranjang kamar nomer 156 alias kamarmu. Sudah banyak suster-suster yang melihat penampakannya. Kaki kirinya putus dan berdarah-darah, kepalanya juga bocor dan penuh luka. Hii...aku jadi merinding membayangkannya," cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"Be-benarkah? Kenapa Naruto-kun tahu kisah itu?"

"Aku sudah lama ada di rumah sakit ini. Tapi, nanti malam aku sudah tidak di rumah sakit ini lagi, kok!,"

"Lho? Na-nanti malam Naruto-kun sudah diperbolehkan pulang, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"I-ia, nanti sore aku sudah tidak sakit lagi!" jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Oh, syukurlah. Tapi walau Naruto-kun sudah sembuh, Naruto-kun mau 'kan sesekali mengunjungiku?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. Naruto 'pun hanya mengangguk dan menjawab "Ia,". Kemudian mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka disertai obrolan-obrolan ringan yang sesekali diiringi canda tawa. Setelah menghabiskn sarapan mereka dan membayarnya, mereka memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah sakit guna menghirup udara segar. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sebelah tiang jam besar yang sudah mulai berkarat.

'Jam 11.23, ya,' batin Naruto lirih saat melihat jam yang ada di samping tempat ia duduk saat ini.

Nyuut

'Cih, kepalaku sakit sekali,' Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut seraya meringis kecil. Hinata yang mendengar Naruto meringis dan melihat Naruto sedang memegangi kepalanya terlihat agak cemas, Hinata 'pun bertanya "Na-naruto-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto berbohong lagi.

"Na-naruto-kun menginap di kamar nomer berapa?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Nomer 213," jawab Naruto seadanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan terasa semakin sakit dan menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarmu saja? Sekarang sudah siang, kita mengobrol di kamarmu saja," tawar Hinata. Naruto 'pun hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya tawaran Hinata. Mereka 'pun berjalan menuju kamar 213-kamar Naruto. Keheningan melanda mereka saat mereka menuju kamar Naruto. Hinata yang _mood-_nya sedang baik hanya bersenandung kecil seraya menyapa suster-suster maupun para pasien yang kebetulan ditemuinya. Sedangkan Naruto tetap terdiam menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah berjalan lumayan lama, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di kamar Naruto. Perabotan yang ada di kamar itu terlihat masih baru dan tertata dengan sangat apik. Jendela yang dilapisi gorden berwarna biru laut terbuka dan menyuplai udara segar.

"Hmm...di sini enak sekali, berbeda jauh dengan kamarku, ya," ucap Hinata pelan, namun masih mampu ditangkap oleh Naruto. "Haha, benarkah?" jawab Naruto seraya tertawa kecil utuk menyembunyikan keadaannya. "Ia, kamarku cenderung gelap dan suram. Aku sering merasa takut jika ditinggal Hanabi dan Neji nii-san sendirian," jawab Hinata. Naruto yang kaget saat Hinata menyebut nama 'Hanabi' 'pun berkata "Kau kenal Hanabi? Hanabi Hyuuga yang itu?". Hinata pun menoleh pada pemuda _blond_ ini dan menjawab "Tentu saja, Hanabi itu adik kandungku,".

Hening sejenak...

"A-APPAA?" Naruto berteriak histeris mendengar jawaban Hinata tadi. Hinata hanya bisa mengernyit heran dan bertanya "Me-memangnya kenapa?". "Tidak, hanya saja, Hanabi sering datang ke mansion Namikaze untuk bertemu adik sepupuku, Konohamaru. Wah, tak kusangka kau adalah kakaknya Hanabi," ucap Naruto riang. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat raut muka Naruto yang 180 derajat berbeda dari ekspresinya saat di taman tadi. Hinata sangat suka ekspresi Naruto yang ceria, hatinya selalu berdebar-debar dan wajahnya selalu bersemu merah saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum dan tertawa. Rasanya saat bersama Naruto, Hinata selalu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Meskipun waktu perkenalan mereka yang terbilang sangat singkat, Hinata merasa sudah mengenal Naruto begitu baik dan lama. Rasaya sungguh aneh, tapi Hinata suka itu.

"Haha, aku sering merasa lucu, Konohamaru selalu salah tingkah saat Hanabi mengunjunginya. Jangan-jangan Konohamaru menyukai Hanabi," ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata hanya terkikik kecil mengingat Hanabi yang selalu salah tingkah dan bersemu merah saat tertangkap basah sedang diam-diam meninggalkan rumah untuk bertemu teman dekatnya, ternyata teman dekatnya itu Konohamaru.

Cklek

"Permisi," seorang suster memasuki kamar inap Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Naruto dan Hinata 'pun langsung menoleh pada sang suster, Naruto 'pun bertanya "Ada apa, Sus?".

"Saya mencari nona Hinata Hyuuga. Saya dengar dia berada di kamar anda, tuan Namikaze," jawab sang suster lembut tanpa melepas senyum yang sedari tadi terpasang di wajah ayu sang suster.

"Anda mencariku?" Hinata membuka suara.

"Oh, anda nona Hyuuga? Sekarang sudah pukul satu lebih. Saatnya melakukan pemeriksaan untuk operasi anda nanti malam," Wajah Hinata mendadak muram, Naruto yang menyadari hal itu 'pun menyuruh suster tadi untuk keluar sebentar menggunakan isyarat matanya. Suster tadi 'pun mengerti dan keluar sebentar meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua. Setelah beberapa detik keheningan melanda, Naruto 'pun berujar "Hinata..." Hinata yang merasa dipanggil 'pun menoleh seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata berbohong. Lidahnya mungkin bisa berbohong, namun matanya tidak, dan Naruto tahu itu. "Hinata...lakukan pemeriksaan dan operasi itu," ucap Naruto pelan. Hinata terlihat bimbang, jika ia melakukan operasi itu, kemungkinan keberhasilan operasinya hanya 15%. Jika operasinya gagal, hal itu hanya akan membebani keluarga Hinata. Namun jika berhasil, nyawanya juga masih terancam penyakit thalasemia yang sudah dideritanya sejak lahir. Apalagi, thalasemia belum ada obatnya. Hinata tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Jika operasinya tidak berhasil, kita akan mati sama-sama," Kedua iris _amethyst _Hinata membulat. Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya mengalir sudah."A-apa?"

"Sebenarnya...hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi," Naruto berhenti sebentar dan berkata lagi "Aku hanya bisa bertahan sampai nanti malam, sekitar pukul 20.00," Naruto menunduk. Rambutnya menutupi wajah tampannya. Dan diluar dugaan, Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu...ayo kita mati sama-sama," ucap Hinata yakin.

"He? Apa kau sudah gila?" Hinata hanya diam. "Baiklah, sekarang jalani pemeriksaan itu dan lakukan operasi. Suster! Kau bisa bawa Hinata sekarang," perintah Naruto pada suster yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka berdua selesai berbicara di luar. Setelah suster tadi menjawab 'Baik', Hinata pergi ke luar atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Sebelum Hinata ke luar, pandangan mereka berdua sempat bertemu beberapa detik. Seakan mengetahui isi hati masing-masing, mereka berdua tersenyum sebelum Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamarnya.

'Selamat tinggal, Hinata...'

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Hah, sudah satu jam lebih!" Hanabi terlihat tidak sabar menunggu berakhirnya operasi sang kakak. Ya, pemeriksaan kesehatan Hinata sangat baik, bisa dibilang ini adalah keajaiban.

Cklek

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Tidak seperti yang diperkirakan Neji, semua dokter yang tadi mengoperasi Hinata keluar dari ruang operasi. Hiashi hanya bisa mengernyit heran melihat semua dokter keluar dengan wajah muram, Hiashi 'pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya "Ada apa ini?"

"Operasinya...gagal,"

Di lain tempat...

"NARUTOOOOO..! Jangan tinggalkan Kaa-chaan!" Kushina menangis meraung-raung di depan sosok pemuda yang sudah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Minato sebisa mungkin menenangkan sang istri, matanya memang tak menitikkan air mata, namun hatinya kini sudah menangis darah. Lain halnya dengan Shizune yang memilih untuk berada di luar kamar Naruto. Ia memeluk erat sepucuk surat dan menangis dalam diam. Kyuubi yang biasanya selalu tegar dan tidak pernah menangis, kali ini harus menyerah untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Matanya yang biasanya merah menyala kini terlihat redup. Mulutnya tak henti memanggil nama adik kandung semata wayangnya itu. Isakan tangis menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Langit kota Konoha 'pun turut bersedih, badai salju menyelimuti seluruh penjuru kota maju ini. Kota Konoha yang biasanya ramai kini sepi bak kota mati. Langitnya gelap, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Seakan menjadi saksi bisu perginya dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai. Bersama-sama.

_**From : Naruto**_

_**To : Hinata**_

_**Hinata, aku tahu saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi :'( Atau mungkin, kau tidak bisa membaca suratku ini? Aku harap itu tidak terjadi :( Operasinya bagaimana? Apakah berhasil? Aku tahu waktu perkenalan kita sangatlah singkat, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Entah mengapa hatiku yang tadinya gundah bisa menjadi tenang kembali saat melihat senyummu. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Ah, lupakan saja. Kau harus sering-sering 'mengunjungiku', ya! ^_^ Lalu, tolong taruh surat ini di atas makamku, ya! Dan jika operasinya gagal...aku ngin satu 'rumah' denganmu! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik! Kau tidak usah meyusulku jika belum dipanggil! Sayonara Hinata-hime! :-***_

_**I will love you in the past, now and forever!**_

_**With love  
><strong>_

_**Naruto Namikaze**_

_Hanya satu hari aku mengenalmu..._

_Hanya satu hari aku bersamamu..._

_Meskipun begitu,_

_Dengan begitu cepat aku bisa mengerti dirimu_

_Dan dengan begitu cepat pula aku mencintaimu_

_Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya_

_**OWARI**_

Tidak sedih? Tidak bagus? Abal? Jelek? Tolong beritahu lewat review, ya! Review anda sangat berarti untuk perkembangan fic author abal ini! Tolong review, ya? Please!

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Flame?**

**NHL-chan **_**  
><strong>_


End file.
